Through the fire and flames
by LiteraryCrescendo
Summary: -yaoi warning RussiaXLatvia: It seems Latvia has had a little accident with the fire, smoke gives a sore throat, and Russia knows just the way to sooth it
1. Chapter 1

((a request from a friend, enjoy)  
((forgive the OOC!Russia, but really, you all know you want to see him being not!insane))

The smell of smoke, and the screaming of the youngest baltic country is what brings Russia skidding into the room, his beige scarf snug around his mouth and nose to keep the bitter choking smoke from his airways, but there is nothing he can do to keep it from his eyes.

his fingers slip, sliced open at the tips bleeding slightly as he rushes to pry open a window, which has more than likely not been opened in years, if ever, but it's all worth it when he can gulp in a much needed lungful of clean air.  
When he can breath again he turns, rushing to scoop the little blond that had caused this problem into his arms, though not before slamming down the latch to properly open the vent and allow smoke to escape as it should, from the roof.

'it's not bad' he thinks to himself, laying a now very much unconscious Latvia on his own bed, watching as the boy's small body sinks easily into the thick comforter, his lips parted ever so slightly as he breaths in coughing every so often.  
'it's not bad' he repeats in his head, a prayer, not a fact.

a sigh of gratitude leaves him when the small nation's cobalt eyes finally flutter open, though his vision must have been clouded because it takes what seems to be forever before it finally clicks that he is in Russia's room.

"Ivan?" he managed to choke out, voice harsh from inhaling smoke and ash.  
the silver haired man sitting next to him laughed softly, sweeping his bangs back in order to rest a hand on his forehead.  
"you are awake now my little one, da?"

A small whimper escaped Latvia as he attempted to sit up, only to be pulled into the Russian's lap.  
"what were you doing, you could have killed yourself, as well as me, not to mention your older brothers"  
a sigh escaped the little blond, and Ivan could nearly smell the smoke on his breath.

"the fire was getting too big, I thought maybe if I closed off the vent it would die down without air..."  
Russia nearly trembled at Latvia's rasping voice, wondering what kind of damage the poor nation had taken during his exploits.  
"I didn't want the house to burn down" he finished in a whisper.

Russia laughed softly, caressing his little blond haired angel's throat with one hand, soothing it gently.  
"ahh, you're so brave, my little soldier" he cooed, pressing a gentle kiss behind the teen's ear, making him shiver slightly, his body trembling harder than usual.  
"what are you doing ?"

another soft laugh was pulled from the taller man's throat, vibrating gently through his chest.  
"nothing, my little one" his answer came, soft as the hand on Latvia's throat.

a surprised squeal escaped Raivis as he was pulled down onto Russia's chest, the larger nation shifting to lay down on his back, the little blond laying on his chest.  
"you took in a lot of smoke da?" Ivan whispered.

Latvia nodded, gently touching his own throat.  
Russia's hand moved up, fingers tangling in his soft as silk hair, bringing him closer.  
"than let me sooth it" he breathed, and Latvia was allowed no time to respond before Russia's lips were upon his own, tongue forcing it's way into Raivis' small mouth.

His eyes closed tight, fingers curling into Russia's coat, and by the time Ivan finally pulled back his cheeks were flushed.  
"w-w-what were you doing" Raivis questioned.  
"I was making the burning stop" Russia cooed back.

Latvia swallowed, nodding slightly, "it...it felt nice" he mumbled innocently.

Russia flashed a grin, "you know Raivis" he stated slowly, "you could do it too"  
he licked his lips slowly, violet eyes seeming to glitter

"let me show you where I'm burning"

-fin-

ahh yes, you get no smut well, unless someone wants it, but I'm not writing it if I don't think anyone will read it.

well, russia will be russia.

the perve... 


	2. for your own well being

((because it was requested, here's your smut~)  
((also, I'm sorry I have no idea how this went from Russia/latvia to Lithuania/latvia with russia watching)  
((notes;  
brolis - lithuanian word for Brother))

Latvia tilted his head ever so slightly, "yes si-sir" he stuttered, voice a hushed whisper.  
the little blond let out a slight squeak as he was jostled, feeling Russia's hand work to undo his jacket, slipping it off and leaving him in the fine white shirt and tan pants that had been hidden beneath it.

Once again the little baltic is shifted, legs straddling the larger nation's ribcage as he works all the clothing on the lower half of his body off, and he is moved once more when Russia sits up, though this time the silver haired man cradles him gently as he moves before moving him down.

another soft sound is pulled from the little baltic, this time as his lips brush something hard and warm, hot even, and all of a sudden his lips are burning, dry the taste of salt staining them, as if he had been swimming in the ocean and had licked his lips.

and then it spreads, burning on the tip of his tongue, his cheeks, more salt on his lips, this time from the tears that have started up.

but then the heat is gone, and when he can finally see what has intruded his mouth he lets out another soft little noise, another one slipping from him when the tip of Russia's cock slides over his already baby smooth, and now pre-cum and saliva coated lips.

"it hurts"  
and the words are so soft that he hadn't even been aware he had spoken them out loud until he is drawn up for another kiss from Russia, eyes closing tightly, more warm tears falling as he feels russia's tongue sweep over his lips and mouth, cleaning the burning away.

"do I need to sooth the burning again?" Russia mumbled, words slurred by their kiss.  
and then, Latvia gasps, feeling the silver haired man's mouth shift to his throat, his slender fingers working in a gentle way against the front of his pants, making the little baltic mewl and squirm.

"Russia sir, dinner is ready and---"

the sound of crashing glass makes Russia raise his head slowly, and Latvia's head snaps around, cobalt eyes meeting with the sapphire of his brother's.

"l-liet!" one of the younger baltic's hands reach toward the brunette, but Russia's fingers are still working in soft easy strokes, and Latvia's arm quickly drops, hips rolling once in pleasure.

"I expect you to clean that tea from the floor later, Liet" Russia scolds, ignoring the young squirming nation in his lap.

the eldest Baltic nation's eyes narrowed in a glare.  
"leave him be, Ivan"

Russia let out a soft laugh, fingers giving a particularly firm push, making the little blond buck against his hand.  
"what's wrong, Lithuania, don't like seeing your baby brother like this?"  
a smirk finds its way onto his lips, "well, come join us"  
the smirk faded into a frown, "that's an order Liet"

a tense moment passes, and at last the brunette moved to the bed, and as soon as he is sitting his younger sibling is shoved into his lap, and the oldest baltic nearly has to look away, because his baby brother is stil clearly hard, cheeks flushed, mouth open ever so slightly, hips still rolling just the smallest amount.

"Brotheeer"

and that little whimper is enough to make Lithuania shiver just the smallest amount.

Russia moved slowly, pulling his scarf from around his neck, moving to pull his pants back on and stand, and for a moment Lithuania was certain they were safe.  
but when the silverette turned again, taking his baby brother's small wrists and binding them with the soft cloth of his scarf, he was forced to change his mind.

before he could get another word in on the matter, his still trembling little blond sibling was tied firmly to the headboard, the other end of the scarf looped and tied through one of the decorative openings, sitting on his knees, and unable to rest his arms against the bed.

and at that Russia sat back down, one leg over the other, hands folded easily upon his knee.  
"well, Lithuania, if you're so opposed to me deflowering the little angel"  
he motioned to Latvia with one smooth hand movement.  
"why don't you show me how it should be done"

Lithuania glared all the harder.  
but he will NOT let Russia have his youngest sibling.

he leaned foreward, breath ghosting over his brother's cheek, one of his hands moved to rest on the boy's small hips, "I won't hurt you, brolis..."

a quick look over shows that Latvia's shirt cannot be removed, and so he works to remove his sibling's lower clothing, and after a soft cough from Russia Lithuania himself is also bare.

Latvia's moans soon started up again, this time because of Lithuania, the brunette's tongue flicked down over his spine, one hand held his shirt as far foreward as he could push it, and the little blond could feel every stroke of warmth as his sibling's tongue and mouth worked over his spine, then down, kissing over his thigh.

the smaller Baltic nation let out a soft whimper, and Lithuania was forced to tighten his grip as his brother squirmed, moving his hips away.  
one hand resting on the little blond nation's hip, Lithuania gently took two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking gently until he was certain they were wet enough.

"just relax Raivis" he mumbled, biting his lips as he pressed one slender finger into his sibling, making Latvia whimper and attempt to pull away again.  
The brunette waited a moment, then slowly curled the digit, and when Latvia did no more than just squirm a little he pressed the second one in.

Latvia cried out, shaking his head, lips parted in a soundless cry of 'no'  
but if Lithuania stops now, Ivan will take over, and neither of them wants that.  
"hush now" he mumbled, "I won't hurt you, baby brother" he soothed gently, fingers finally slipping from the young teen.

he rested his chin upon Latvia's shoulder, nuzzling into the smooth skin, nearly smiling at his sibling's familier scent, which for some reason always reminds him of the creamy smell of warm milk.

a sharp, keening cry filled the room as Lithuania began to press himself in, and despite the comforting kisses to his shoulder and the side of his throat, Raivis cries, large shimmering tears rolling down his flushed cheeks in little streams, and Toris kisses them away, whispering soft soothing words in a strange jumble of Lithuania english and Latvian.  
but he does not speak one word in Russian.

The little blond never does ease out of the pain, Lithuania doesn't blame him, he's so small, and delicate.  
nearby, he can hear Russia humming under his breath...

when he comes, both he and his baby brother call out.

Lithuania from the sick (but still very much real) pleasure, and Latvia from the burning, uncomfortable, feeling that comes with his older siling's warm seed filling him, running down one of his slim legs now as Toris pulls out.

"it will do, you could have been better, da? Liet?"

Lithuania frowned deeply, yanking the scarf from his sibling's arms and pulling the blankets over them both, holding the trembling sobbing humiliated blond close to his chest.

"I'll come back in a few hours, I expect you to be up, bathed, and cleaning when I get back, Liet~" Russia sing songed, but all Lithuania cares about is the sound of the door closing.  
and his brother's continuing cries... 


End file.
